Kiss in the Dark
by jjampong
Summary: Yamazaki has a brilliant idea! And Eriol and Tomoyo definitely fell for it.


**A/N: Hi, I wrote another one. He-he, I really love Eriol and Tomoyo pairing so... (Peace out)**

 **Kiss in the Dark**

By jjampong

It was surprisingly a boring night for the gang at the Hiiragizawa's new residence where they are supposed to be celebrating for their reunion after 7 long years. But they are all just staring awkwardly to each other. Shaoran with his usual crossed arms standing at the side, Tomoyo sitting gracefully, Chiharu just looking, Rika smiling , Sakura well, her consciousness flew somewhere and the owner of the house, Eriol was sitting near the center table, glass in hand. Yamazaki decided to broke off the silence before someone dies of stillness.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen… for a start, why don't we have a little game!" He managed to say it out loud.

Sakura and the others finally eased up. Eriol sitting in the corner, with a sly smile, calmly sipped his glass of fruit juice.

Yamazaki looked for something and transferred to the other area of the room.

Chiharu sense something not quite right about the situation so she asked. "Yamazaki, are you up to trouble again?"

Yamazaki's chinky eyes formed into tiny slits. He was laughing alright. "Well, for a change. Besides, life is full of thrill, trouble is one of the spices!"

Chiharu frowned. There he goes again with his good-for-nothing ideas. Why did she fell for this guy again? Chiharu sighed and gave up finding her reasons.

"Now, now everyone… let's just enjoy the moment. We all missed each other, aren't we?" The gentle words from Tomoyo always had a good effect to everyone's uncertainty.

"Miss Daidouji is right. Let's just leave everything to Yamazaki." Eriol seconded and throw a glance at Tomoyo who are now smiling at him. He smiled back at the charming lady. She's always beautiful, he thought.

"Count me out. I'm not in the mood for games." Shaoran gruffly declared. But then immediately changed his mind when he saw Sakura's pretty sad face looking at him. _Why was it so difficult in dating again?_ "Okay, just one game."

Sakura's face lit up. Shaoran just turned to the side, then again he was glad he made her happy. Maybe it's not so difficult.

"Okay, so here's we're going to do! I will state an object that can be only found in this room and you will going to get it!" Yamazaki explained the mechanics.

"It's so easy." Said Rika.

"Yeah! That's no fun at all! And Eriol will surely win for he own this house!" Chiharu protested too.

But Yamazaki just sneered. Forefinger moving from side to side. "I'm not yet finish. You will going to get it with lights out!"

"Hoe!" It was Sakura. Tomoyo just giggled, really took the challenge. Chiharu hesitated for a while but she did not want to be a kill joy so she just agreed with Yamazaki same as Rika. Shaoran didn't mind at all and Eriol was just observing.

"So are you ready!" Yamazaki roared.

" _Hai!_ " they said in chorus.

"Okay, first, took the glass swan figurine in the ledge!" Yamazaki stated. "Light's out!"

The girls shrieked when darkness enveloped the whole room. Yamazaki's laughter was heard. There were thuds and cursing because of pain for jolting the wooden chairs or table. As if they were totally enjoying the stupid game.

"Where's that stupid shelf?!" Chihaya shouted.

"Yamazaki I'm gonna kill you for this!" It was Shaoran's fuming voice.

Another thud was heard but this time louder.

"Ha-ha! Got it! I got it!" It was Sakura in her victorious cry.

"Alright!" Yamazaki then switches on the light which eventually indulge the whole room. But to be greeted by the most interesting, mind-blowing and shocking event setting on the floor.

Why, it was Eriol and Tomoyo in a sweet kissing accident. Eriol was laying on top of her. Both were motionless, still trying to absorb what was happening. Lips still locked with each other. Both eyes were open. That must be the cause of the loud thud earlier.

Yamazaki then raised his one finger. "What an unusual view but in cases like this, it's very common."

Only to be kicked by Chiharu.

"Seriously, this is not even a kissing-in-the-dark game." Shaoran commented. Sakura is speechless. Quite blushing.

With that, Eriol and Tomoyo both regained their consciousness automatically and quickly stood up and moved as far with each other. Tomoyo's cheeks were flushed like the red, red apple. For the first time Eriol didn't know what to do. He was still astounded by the sudden turn out of events. He was completely caught unguarded! It was too sudden! He couldn't look straight at Miss Daidouji's face at all.

"Ahm, are you two okay?" It was Rika who cut off the rising tension.

Both nodded timidly.

"Maybe, we should extend the party tomorrow." Yamazaki suggested. Face wearing a mischievous grin. Chiharu couldn't tie him up in one place.

"Yamazaki leave the couple—the two of them alone, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Chiharu dragged Yamazaki away.

The reunion ended with somewhat different amusement in their faces and everyone said their goodbyes. Shaoran escorted Sakura and Yamazaki with Rika and Chiharu. Only Tomoyo was left, with haste composing herself and go home without turning back because she doesn't want to face Eriol because of what happened. She was too embarrassed to just think about it so she just walked out of the room without any last words for the poor man. But when she's about to reach out for the door, a male hand caught her arm.

She was stunned. A jet of electric bolts flowed throughout her system. She was more aware of him now! She didn't want to! He was a friend for Pete's sake!

"Miss Daidouji…" His voice was tense.

"Hmmm." She turned around but did not look at his face. She's nervous as well.

"Let's… Let's just forget what happened back then. It was pure accident. We both didn't want it to happen, so now don't… don't worry about it." He was comforting her. She's certain. That relieved up her feeling. She tried to gaze now at Eriol, her friend. But she just stopped breathing for a moment seeing his face. She simply can't forget and now her heart's beating fast! So fast she's going to have a heart attack! Her cheeks flushed. In her eyes, the Eriol tonight is undeniably handsome! Since when she was attracted in guys with glasses?!

Eriol was about to say something but he suddenly forgot when he saw her eyes. He was now looking face to face to an angel! He ransack his mind for words but his neurons aren't working properly. His nerves were conducting wrong messages to his brain and he just find himself moving his hand from her arms to her face, touching her rosy cheeks. Her lips slightly open, inviting, urging him to claim it again. He knew she was asking him silently what was wrong with them. He was losing himself. It was a sweet torment!

 _Ah screw my intelligent mind_!

"Say, Miss Daidouji do you want another accident?" He asked. Really giving in. He can't control himself anymore. She was just too beautiful. He badly wants to kiss her all night long!

"How?"

"Only this one is intended." His smile faded as he dipped his head and claimed her waiting lips. This time, he showed her how a kiss should be done properly. _Hiiragizawa style_. Her lips never failed him. It's still as soft as always. Still addictive. He was grateful for that little incident. Now he knew why he'd came back again. It was for this. Always for this to happen.

The sweetest memory in darkness.

 ***fin***


End file.
